Great White Sharks
Jaws is the titular antagonist of the Jaws franchise. Depiction Jaws is a giant Great White shark (''scientifically called "Carcharodon carcharias")' that appears in '''Jaws, Jaws 2, Jaws 3-D and Jaws: the Revenge. The series in fact features a different shark in every film although the race is the same, and all have a size of 25 feet in length. Jaws first appeared in the novel by Peter Benchley before Steven Spielberg adapted it into a motion picture. In the movies the sharks are much larger than the real animal and during the course of the series they show to have a certain amount of intellect. The shark is the playable character in the video games Jaws Unleashed and Jaws: Ultimate Predator. In relation Jaws is the titular main antagonist in the Jaws Franchise. Kill Count *Chrissie Watkins *Pippin *Alex Kitner *Estuary Victim *Ben Gardner *Quint *Eddie Marchand *Terry *Diane (Indirectly) *Marge *Orca *Shelby Overman *Philip FitzRoyce *Ed *Randy *Fred *Martin Brody (Indirectly) *Sean Brody *Mrs. Ferguson * Martin Hooper (in the novel) * An an elderly bather (in the novel) Deaths *'Jaws: '''Placed a gas tank in his mouth and then it was shot, blowing the shark up. *'Jaws 2: 'Electrocuted to death. *'Jaws 3-D: 'Blew up. *'Jaws The Revenge: 'Impaled with the ship and then exploded. Appearances in other media *The Shark appeared in ''Family Guy. **In the episode, The Father, the Son and the Holy Fonz, he stars in Jaws V: Fire Island. **In a DVD exclusive scene in Play It Again, Brian, he eyes Lois and Brian Griffin after they tell Peter there are no sharks in Martha's Vineyard. **In Brian Griffin's House of Payne, Jaws appears in Peter's television series Big Jaws, where he and the other humans team up to fight the antagonist Big Jaws. **He is voiced by Mike Henry (who played one of Peter's best friends Cleveland Brown) in all appearances. He is one of the many anthropomorphic creatures that uses the voice of Bruce, the very flamboyant Southern gay man who was also voiced by Mike Henry. Interestingly, "Bruce" was the name given to the mechanical shark prop used in the making of the film. *In the novel It, Jaws is one of the disguises of Pennywise. *The Shark appeared in the computer game called Fisher Price Pirate Ship. *Jaw from Amagi Brilliant Park is based off of Jaws being virtue of similar name and appearance and even has a Jaws like head when he is on water. Trivia * Jaws is the only animal character (in fact, the only villain not portrayed by a human) to occupy any slot in the Villains' half of "AFI's 100 Years... Heroes and Villains". * It is unknown why Jaws only attacks humans, especially in the second to fourth films. * In the novelization of Jaws 2 and Jaws 4: The Revenge - which, belonging to minor differences, are in continuity with the book of Benchley, ignoring the events of Jaws 3 - explains that sharks are all related to each other: the shark's first book would have impregnated one of the second book, and that of the third book would be their son. This particular is not mentioned in the film. It then suggests that the reason why attack the family of Martin Brody would be tied to a voodoo curse hurled by a shaman enemy Brody. This detail does not appear in the film, however, in the film version of the story is a phrase uttered by Michael Brody that references this subplot of the book: "Come on, sharks do not commit murder. Tell me you do not believe in what voodoo. " Gallery Quint.jpg|Quint after Jaws has finished with him Jaws.jpg Jaws (Family Guy).jpg|Jaws with the voice of the Southern gay man Bruce in Family Guy Jaws the Shark.jpg Jaws The Revenge - Explode.jpg|Jaws gets stabbed by the ship Jaws electrocuted.jpg|Jaws Electorcuted|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fcsEHpznZpE jaws4deathcrap10.jpg|Jaws sinks to the bottom of the sea after the explosion Jaws-2.jpg|Jaws gets burned and sinks to the bottom of the sea after the electrocution Jaw.png|Jaw of Amagi Brilliant Park doing a Shout Out of Jaws Category:Animal Villains Category:Sea Monsters Category:Aquatic Villains Category:Titular Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Recurring villain Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Hungry Villains Category:Man-Eaters Category:Deceased Villains Category:Amoral Category:True Neutral Category:Male Villains Category:Predator Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Fish Category:Horror Villains Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Spree-Killers Category:Animal Killers Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Teams Category:Mutilators Category:Mass Murderer Category:Child Murderer Category:Evil Families Category:Brutes Category:Child-Abusers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Provoker Category:Villainesses Category:Parents Category:Maternal Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Asexual Category:Type dependent on Version